deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Alt History! Especially my favorite, WWII Alt History! So, today, we have several of WWII Alt History's big, main players. We have the Low Countries the Principality of Gallia from the Valkyria Chronicles, a brave little nation who stood up against the superior numbers of the East European Alliance. But, how will they stand up against the propoganda inspired, human wave tactics of one of March of War's six factions: the Soviet Union, the major power who dared take head on the Superior tank armies of the European Alliance!? In a battle of Infantry and Armor, which country will come out victorious in this National Beatdown!? Soviet Union Unlike the Soviet Union of real history, the Soviet Union in'' March of War'' was founded in 1881 after some rebels managed to assassinate Tsar Alexander II (while secretly being funded by European Powers), and after a short rebellion, overthrew the Aristocratic oppressors. The new government saw it as their sole duty to spread communism to the rest of the world, and as such forgot that the Europeans had helped them overthrow the tsar when they started funding socialist uprisings over all of Europe, Asia, and South America to overthrow aristocratic oppressorship. However, the old colonial powers weren't going to give up, and easily crushed each rebellion. So, the Soviets reacted in the most sane and straightforward way possible.... They declared war on the entirety of Europe! Thus, started the First Great European War. The ultimate goal of the Soviet Union is to overthrow aristocracy and to spread the joy of communism to all the opressed proletariate of the world! They due whatever it takes to make this dream a reality. Infantry |-| Conscripts (5) = The effects of Soviet Propoganda is most evident than in their own basic infantry force: the Conscripts. Conscripts have no choice whether or not to join the army (as Cowardice is an executionable offense), and since the extremely vast manpower quantities of the Soviet Union, are seen mostly as expendable. It is definetely evident in how they are equiped. Each conscipt is only given a few catridges, and is forced to scavage fallen bretheren to continue fighting; and their standard fatigues aren't designed to last very long. Snow boots and their long coat is the most protection any of them have against the elements. The biggest fear each conscript has however, is Order No. 227 - NOT ONE STEP BACK! Mosin-Nagant *Weight: 8.8 lbs *Length: 1,232 mm *Cartridge: 7.62 x 54mmR *Effective Range: 550 yards *Feed System: 5-round stripper clips *Bolt Action |-| Red Soldiers (5) = The Soviet Union is famous for it massed charges of untrained infantry to be fed into the meat grinder. The Red Soldiers are the opposite, and are proof of how the Soviet Union rewards Patriotism and Volunteer enlistment. The Red Soldiers actually trace their lineage back to the Tsar's White Guard, who were hand-chosen to shoot any suspected revolutionary on sight. However, even the hard men of the Guard had limits, and that is when they realized that the people they were shooting were actually the ones they signed up to protect, a very large contingent of them flocked to the Rebel side, and soon harvested victory from defeat! It is because of this that the Red Soldiers are experts at Urban Combat, and even the mighty Storm Troopers of the European Alliance shake at the mention of their names! It should also be noted that anyone wishing to serve as a tankman, or join some other special division must serve a single tour of duty as a Red Soldier. PPSh-41 *Weight: 8 lbs *Length: 843 mm *Cartridge: 7.62 x 25mm Tokarev *Effective Range: 150 m *Rate of Fire: 900 rpm *Feed System: 71-round drum magazine *Automatic Molotov Cocktail *Thrown fire bomb *Gasoline and burning rag |-| RPG Trooper (4) = It may be true that the feared Red Soldiers are disciplined troops, but that doesn't mean that they are well educated. Red Soldiers are only taught basic literacy and military discipline that is necessary for the art of soldiering. So that is why RPG troopers are chosen from a certain niche; people who are able to learn all the complicated mathematics behind using a trajectory-based weapon. That niche is... people who show an innate ability for demoliton. They are trained for six months in advanced math, trajectory, and improvising explosives. By the time training is done, soldiers are trained how to aim for specific areas fo the tank: fuel tanks, treads, and other delicate tank parts. Many Soviet children dream about about being RPG Troopers rather than tankers, airborne, or other more glamorous military careers. The reason being: The Union's greatest enemy is the European Alliance, who make very, very, very heavy use of Armored vehicles, so the RPG is seen as the sign of the glorious people's rebellion against the Monarchies! RPG-2 *Weight: 10 lbs 3 oz *Length: 1.2 meters *Round: 82mm HEAT Warhead *Range: 150mm *Single Shot, reloadable Vehicles |-| BA-10 (3) = With sudden human wave, rushing tactics, the Soviet Union had never needed a heavy scouting unit.. as who needs scouts with Human Waves? However, as the thickness of European Alliance defenses increased, even the Soviet High Command admitted that a heavy scout was needed. The fruit of that piece of labor was the BA-10! Built on a modified People's Truck* chassis, as all the truck's command and radio gear had been ripped out and replaced with very basic scouting equipment, in an effort to save more money. This seems to be very foolish, but you should conisider something first: the more BA-10s in a 'pack,' the better each one performs, even being rumored to increase the sight range of each one significantly. Crew is also important here. To crew a Bear Tank, you have to first crew a BA-10. That is why BA-10 crew casualty rating is high. The fact that the BA-10 is a valuable vehicle doesn't deter them from risky behavior. *Main Gun: 45mm 20-K **Armor Piercing *Special Recon Ability *Semi-thin, Sloped Armor (Steel) |-| Flak Tank (1) = Based upon the same chassis as the infamous Bear Tank, the Flak Tank is used for only three occasions. One, when the Soviet Air Force is unavailable. Two: When the balance of Air Power is in the balance. Three: You just really don't like the other guy's infantry. Armed with four quad-linked autocannons, the Flak tank can shred aircraft, infantry, and light vehicles. Though, while using these tanks against Infantry and Vehicles is against Soviet regulations, most Commissars and even Generals will overlook these breaches in regulations by never acknowlegding these incidents or writing them down as something else entirely. *Main Gun: Quad-linked 20mm Auto Cannons **600 RPM **Armor Piercing *Semi-thick, Sloped Armor (Steel) |-| Bear Tank (1) = The steel embodiement of Soviet ideals; stubborn and seemingly limitless in numbers; ruggedly built to survive even the heaviest of changes in armored warfare doctrine; this vehicle has been in the forefront of every Soviet Offensive since the First Great European War. Produced in the numerous re-education factories, the Bear Tank emphasises Armor and Heavy Firepower over speed. Though, the Bear makes a great shield for infantry, as in fact it is very hard to keep the Bear behind the infantry. The Bear, while not the most sophisticated tank, it is rugged and practical; so much that even impacts that on paper would pierce the tank are more frequently deflected thanks to the intense sloping of the armor, though such impacts still leave the crew rather stunned. Though, the most unique part of the Bear is it's part interchangability. Bear Tank Crews just put the new parts and boxes and carry them during their engagements, and in case you don't have the right part, use something else. Like say you are lacking a drive sprocket, well, that winch wheel would work just as well with a little filing. For reasons such as, the loose mechanical tolerance of the Bear means the wrong part works just as well as the right one.... At least until the tank get's knocked out of action during the next offensive. *Main Gun: 100mm Cannon **Armor Piercing *Special Repair Ability (can repair self or other vehicle) *Thick, Sloped Armor (Steel) Principality of Gallia The Principality of Gallia is a constitutional monarchy characterized by policies of Armed Neutrality, Universal Conscription, and the fact that is successfully gone on to not ally with one of two Superpowers. Originating from the 3rd Century, Gallia was it's own kingdom until a 19th Century invasion by Empire brought them into their ranks. However, as Democracy rose, the Archduke used this sway to launch a revolution, once again bringing Gallia as an independent nation. Infantry |-| Scout (5) = Armed with Semi-Auto Rifles and hand grenades; clad in light armor with high mobility, but sacrifice defense. While generally weak in comparison to other infantry, and lacking against armor. They more than make up for it with their long range primary weapons and speed. Gallian-A ' ' *Weight: 10.1 lbs *Length: 997 mm *Cartridge: 7.92 mm *Effective Range: 360-400 meters *Feed System: 7-round Magazine *Semi-Auto |-| Shocktrooper (5) = Heavily armed soldiers who excel at short range combat: urban warfare, trench clearing, you name it. While lacking the range of a scout, they make up for it with greater survivability. They are roughly average in mobility terms. Mag-MXX *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Length: 992 mm *Cartridge: 9 mm *Effective Range: 200 meters *Feed System: 20-round magazine *Auto B-Type Grenade *High-Explosive |-| Lancers (4) = Armed with extremely high powered anti-tank weapons and wearing heavy armor, the Lancer is the primary anti-tank class in Gallia. However, the heavy armor and weapons means that their mobility is almost nil, and their weapons have relatively low accuracy, and aren't very effective against infantry units. Theimer Anti-Tank Lance *Weight: 39.9 lbs *Length: 10.6 ft *Round: 141 mm warhead *Effective Range: 600 meters *Magazine: 1 Warhead *Single Shot, re-loadable Vehicles |-| Gallian Light Tank (3) = Fast, Mobile, and Lightly Armored; the Gallian Light Tank is designed for fast, hit and run tactics, rather than standing and fighting against heavier vehicles. It was designed more for the defensive abilities, rather than as an attack weapon, but it has high mobility' and can operate on almost any terrain. *Breda 24/75mm PaK Cannon **Armor Piercing *Erma 7.92mm Machine Gun *Sloped, Semi-Thin/Thick Plate |-| Shamrock (= The 'Shamrock' is a heavily modified Gallian Light Tank. Using parts it 'borrowed' from Imperial Tanks and Weapons; it's armor and power output are substantially upped from the normal Light Tank (so... it would classify as a Medium Tank?). It's crew is so good, that it's main cannon can be replaced with flamethrowers, and an extremely heavy machine gun at a moments notice. *Breda 24/75mm PaK Mk.II **Armor Piercing **Anti-Personel Mortar *Erma 7.92mm Machine Gun *Sloped, Thick Armor Plate |-| Edelwiess (1) = Edelwiess was the personal Heavy Tank of General Belgen Gunther during EWI, and constructed by Theimer. It was then used by Welkin Gunther of the Gallian Militia during EWII. Despite it's age, it was the first tank to heavily used angled, armor plating and other concepts, yielding very high results in the testing stages. It also appears to be easily upgrade able. *Theimer 48/88mm KwK **Armor Piercing **Anti-Personel Mortar **ISARA Smoke Rounds *Theimer 12.7mm Machine Gun *Sloped, Thick Steel Plating Factoid * *This is a People's Truck from the game - http://marchofwar.wikia.com/wiki/People%27s_Truck *Not featured in this battle is the Soviet's Signature units: The Walkers - Giant Behemoths of Steel and Hydraulics. Armed with Giant Tank Shotguns and AP Rockets or giant, antique Naval Cannons. They are to be very feared... maybe one will get a cameo. *Let's see: a Valkyria Factoid... Valkyria Chronicles 1 was released on PC Nov. 2014. It's on my wishlist, even though I've been told it's impossible to play with a Keyboard and Mouse. Battle They'd originally come just a few at a time; just asking questions. They also flouted their Government system. They'd been everywhere, examing what they called the 'Proletariat' and the 'Bourgeoisie.' However, they all disappeared as quickly as they came; and the people of Gallia returned to their normal lives. However, pretty soon; others showed up, claiming to come from a nation of Extreme Armor Doctrine. They'd only come because the first group had arrived. Our story picks up with two of these others.... A Tale of Two Foreigners Randgriz, Principality of Gallia The man pushed his way through the crowd, a weird grin on his face. Have no fear, this man was a reporter for non-other than the notorious European Alliance Network BBC! He jammed his hands into his pockets as he weaved around. He wasn't what caught the attention of several military men. The man who did... did not blend in. Almost all of his clothing was grey or green-grey. His peaked cap had the wire stiffener removed, and was lopsided upon his head; his in a bottle-green M40 Tunic and his trenchcoat of a Feldgrau, and a facial scar. Before he knew it, he'd lost sight of the man he was supposed to keeping track of, and was kinda stopped by some soldiers. Speaking in a foreign tongue didn't help his case much. Even his English or Basic or whatever they called it here wasn't exactly convincing. "Vat?!" He almost shrieked. "Charges of vat?!" He asked. "I am dragged to a voreign country by and Englishman, away from my commander and unit, and now I'm being arrested?!" The man was infuriated. However, he willingly handed over his sidearm, and offered no resistance as he was walked off. However, that very sneaky BBC reporter quickly followed. They'd taken his only escort! However, he was great at snooping stuff out, so he only had to follow them. They didn't go to far, and pretty soon he found where they'd taken him. It only appeared they were asking questions about the uniform. They seemed to relax a bit when he showed them his documents. He inched closer to hear.... ---- The Lieutenant seemed to relax. "Okay, so... Hauptmann," he said the word as if it was extremely strange to say. "... Hauptmann Maximillian..." He paused at the man's last name. ".. erm..." "Köhler. It's pronounced Köhler..." "Okay then, why are you here, Hauptmann?" The Leiutenant asked, leaning forward on the desk. The Hauptmann shrugged. "The Soviets came here. So, naturally, we came. Though, as far as I know, it's only me and Mr. Terry..." He said, folding his hands. "Terry?" "Lee Terry, he's a War Correspondent....." He said. "... for the BBC." He then clarified. "British Broadcasting Service." He said, leaning his head on a fist. He looked at the Leiutenant, as if awaiting further questions. The Leiutenant hesitated. "You said people came?" The man nodded. "Yes. The Reds came, they were the ones asking questions." "You know this how?" "Espionage is an European Alliance specialty, my friend." He said, giving the smile a wolverine would give before tearing something's throat out. "I'd also like to recommend that you brace yourselves for the Red Tide that will soon be coming..." "Red Tide?" "Yes, Red Tide?!" The German was getting extremely annoyed at the ineptability of this man. "The Soviets only ever show up asking questions for one reason! To determine the 'plight' of the 'working class,' and when it's deemed insufferable to their eyes; and trust me it always is.... they come is numbers you cannot withstand by yourself!" He said, shooting to his feet and slamming a fist on the table. "I was fighting them while you were still crawling around on the carpet, and it took millions of lives to stem the tide!" He said, before losing his bluster and sitting back down. The Leiutenant seemed flustered, and darted out of the room. They were going to need to hold this man... ---- Terry sucked in a breath. Ooh! This was something he'd have to send back to London when he got the chance. Very, very juicy story. 'Small Nation Struck by Red Goliath!' Yes, that would be something to write about. He'd worry about Köhler later.... The Glorious Invasion Somewhere in the Soviet Union The little Commissar sat in the tent next to Major Alexenova, the female officer he'd been running the battalion with. He pushed his dirty glasses up his nose as the General stood up front explaining how everything would work. With how small the nation was seen to be, it's military size had been estimated to be fairly small. As such, the 3rd Mechanized Army was to lead the spearhead. As big as it was, it's commander demanded to be able to take on the nation himself, but High Command had convinced him to work with others. As such, alongside the 3rd; the 5th Motorized would go in. A third group, the 24th Army (fresh from a horrendus defeat at Vilnius) would be waiting back in friendly areas as a reserve. This meant that for once Rostov would not be on the front... he would be near it, but not on it. Not that... that was bad or something. The General soon dismissed everyone, but Rostov remained in his seat, breathing hard. Alexenova gingerly touched his arm. She was probably the only person who could get away with bother him without bullets being thrown in their direction. However, Rostov came back to reality and they both walked out of the tent into the cold morning. He wiped his glasses on his sleeve. "Well... more fun times ahead, eh Rostov?" Alexenova was also probably the only person who get away with calling him by last name. Rostov shrugged. He walked over to the truck, that would take them to the port, where they would be all loaded onto ships, and sent on their merry ways. Oh joy.... ---- About... One Month Later. Okay. Soviet High Command stood corrected. It would take more than two Armies to overrun the place. Intitial probes into Gallian Territory had not been, optimistic; and so, Rostov had been completely thrust forward again into hellfire. He'd been told to send some scouting parties up ahead into the territory to get a good visage on the area ahead. So he had. The parties came back with some reports... and they were quickly ferried to the combined Headquarters. As such, the 3rd Mechanized was going to charge headlong into a country of peasant workers. They should be welcomed with open arms! Repulsion Randgriz, Principality of Gallia With the headlong rush of the unknown forces, the Gallian Militia had been called to active duty once again. Welkin Gunther was now in the same station that one of the foreigners had been in. They had called the foreigner back. Welkin and Alicia now sat at the table as well as the original interegator. Irene Ellet had actually been allowed inside, and had her notepad ready. The door opened, and the Hauptmann stepped inside, accompanied by another stranger. The stranger stayed against the wall, pulling his own notepad out, alongside a really nice fountain pen. The Hauptmann sat down, facing the four of them. "I assume I'm here cause of the Reds attempting to literally bulldoze their way through you, Ja?" He asked, almost in a sarcastic tone, but he managed to keep it polite. He folded his hands. He then remembered something and flicked his hand at the stranger. "This is Mr. Terry of the BBC, for purposes that I don't know, he wanted to be here." Terry just grinned. The Lieutenant who had conducted the original questioning began. "You say you are a veteran at fighting these people? We need to know how to combat them." The Lieutenant said. "While we can't force you to help due to your status as a foreign national, it would be greatly beneficial for all of us if you could lend any information." Köhler lit a cigarrette and took a puff. He gazed at them, before laughing. "It's basic really. They have the manpower to spare, you don't. They have the armored vehicles to spare you don't." He said. "However, I can give you some pieces of advice. Most tactics will involve overwhelming you, so static defenses are not a good idea." He took another puff. "Second, never shoot a Bear tank in the front, that just makes it angry. Oh, and beware the fire." He said. ---- Lee Terry kept looking at the strangers (to him) in the room, and writing down little character sketches as well as notes on the conversation. His gaze kept flickering to Irene, who was also taking notes. He made a quick sketch there, likening her to a war correspondent like him. Had she been everywhere? He'd been everywhere: the large Infantry vs. Tank battle at Vilnius, Lithuania; the border skirmishes between the Latin Junta and the United Republic; he'd had the honor of dining with some chieftains of the African Warloads Council; and his greatest feat... surviving an attack by a katana-wielding Manchurian. Fun times... he returned to the conversation at hand. ---- One semi-productive meeting later, all of them walked out, and Terry made a freaking bee-line towards the group of Gallians. All three looked at him, and he beamed. "Lee Terry, of the BBC; out of London." He said, offering a hand out. As they histantly shook it, he said. "Now then, I hear that you two," he said, pointing at Welkin and Alicia, "are heroes of the highest caliber." He said, taking his notepad out. "Think that you can turn the tide against the Reds when you are so outnumbered?" He asked, literally staring them down. Welkin gulped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I mean, I did what anyone else would do..." Lee Terry quickly scribbled that down. He then looked up again. "So, you were talking to good ole Hauptmann Köhler, who probably might have just saved you all with his... kinda unsolicited, vulgar advice. How do you feel about him? If you provide some good answers, I might tell you a bit about him." He said. "Oh, what the heck, I'll go ahead and tell you. He's from the 5th Battalion, 14th Regiment, 2nd Mobile Division. He commands one of the major Battalions of the 14th, though he is a bit under-ranked. He alongside a angry French guy, and some extremely underpaid Polish man serve under a Irishman who's been drinking the enemy under the table since 1922." He said, grinning widely. Welkin rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never seen him in action, so I can't say anything about his command abilities. However, he does look like he's been through quite a bit, so we'll have to keep his advice in mind...." He said, as Lee Terry smiled brightly again. He continued to pester all of them, until Captain Varrot dragged Alicia and Welkin off. However, Terry kept bothering Irene, and the two reporters kept constantly deflecting questions and asking their own as they slowly blended into the crowd. ---- Firefight "Welkin, I apologize for having to tear you away from Squad 7, but the other Militia Squads are in depserate need of an officer and heavy vehicular support." Her glasses had flashed. "As such, you are needed at the front. If you are successful in pushing back the onslaught, you'll be returned to Squad 7 almost immediately." That had been Varrot's words, and as Welkin stood out of the Edelwiess's turret listening to the sounds of vehicles grow ever closer. Soon enough, the roaring grew close, and a Soviet Bear Tank crested the horizon. Welkin took a breath. "Alright. These people seek to take our land by use of overwhelming force. Let's show them what Gallia can do. Squad! Move Out!" He then ducked into the turret and closed the hatch. The Soviet Tank Commander; a young silvery-white haired woman named Nala Botovski, stared at the assembled Gallian forces. "There their are comrades. They seek to stop the spreading of the joys of Communism, take them out!" She closed the Bear Tanks Command Hatch, and the vehicle rumbled forward, accompanied by the vicious yells of Red Soldiers and the less enthusiastic yells of Conscripts. ---- Soviet Union: file:red.png x 19 Gallia: file:blue.png x 19 "UUUURRRAAAAH!" This was the word screamed as the Soviets closed the distance. The distance closed so that the vehicles could exchange shells. The Edelwiess fired it's 88, the shell exploding to the left of the Bear Tank. It's 100mm gun thundered in reply, the massive AP shell throwing dirt as it buried itself into the soft ground. The wary Conscripts illegally formed up behind the Bear, very weary of the shells, and knowing that the Bear could absorb most crap without a scratch. The Red Soldiers and RPG Troops showed no such care; they blindly charged forth, overtaking the the Bear alongiside Three BA-10s, whose wheels allowed un-parralelled straight forward mobility. The lead's 45 boomed, it's shell impacting a light tank with very little damage. Flak Tanks had yet to open fire, but the shell exchange was only the opening rounds. The infantry clash, occured. A Red Soldier saw how clumped the enemy had gotten, and exposed himself to fire by pulling out a lighter. He lit the rag on a cocktail, and tossed it at the clump of enemies. It exploded into a pool of fire, and most Gallians stopped, dropped, and rolled; snuffing out the flames before it got too bad, but a scout was too slow, and soon he was on the ground, screaming from severe burns. file:blue.png "Ah crap!" One of the Shocktroopers yelled. "Miss Me-" She was cut off as a burst from a PPSh sent her backpeddling into cover. The same Red Soldier lit another rag, and prepared to toss one before several well-aimed rifle shots from a Scout downed him. file:red.png Soviet Union: [file:red.png x 18 Gallia: '''file:blue.png x 18 A Gallian Light Tank fired, and easily pierced the thin armor of a BA-10, almost tearing out the engine and make the vehicle slowly roll to a stop. There wasn't any fire, so the crew probably still lived, but another shell tore through the turret, probably ending that possibly. file:red.png The two remaining BA-10s went into overdrive, one of them turning rapidly into a wicked looking drift. '''Soviet Union: file: red.png x 17 "Watch out for their Shocktroops!" A Scout shouted. "Those guns have large magazines, so their bursts can be longer!" He continued, ducking down as a Conscripts rifle shot deflected off the Shamrock, which he was next to. He raised his rifle, and fired a cacophony of 7 shots, making the Conscript pale and duck back behind the Bear tank. Nala opened the top hatch and looked back behind the Bear. "Get out there Comrades! Cowardice is an executionable offense!" She roared, before ducking back into the tank.... TBC Category:Blog posts